Reload
by mickey139
Summary: Sequel of Sleeping Beauty


"Ambilkan laporan penjualan pada bagian kearsipan."

Ini bercandakan? Aku disuruh naik lantai lima belas dari lantai lima hanya untuk turun ke lantai lima lagi?

Terus, apa gunanya sekertaris yang ada di depan ruangannya itu? Apa gunanya telepon yang ada di mejanya? Dia kan bisa meminta bagian kearsipan untuk membawakannya. Kenapa harus aku?

Karena dia hanya ingin melihatmu menderita.

"Maaf, Pak, bukannya Bapak bisa menyuruh bagian kearsipan untuk membawakannya, yah?" kuberanikan diriku bertanya. "Atau ada Bu Karin yang bisa mengkonfirmasikan pada bagian kearsipan."

Sasuke menghentikan ketikannya hanya untuk menatapku tajam. "Karin sudah menginformasikan ke mereka, tapi mereka sibuk dan belum bisa membawanya naik ke sini sementara aku sudah sangat membutuhkannya. Sedangkan Karin harus menyelesaikan laporan bulanan untuk _meeting_ besok, jadi tidak bisa ke mana-mana." jelasnya.

Dan kenapa harus aku? Banyak karyawan lain kan yang bisa. Aku juga punya pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini.

" _House keeper_ kan juga bisa, Pak." Lagi-lagi aku protes.

"Tidak bisa. Mereka tidak boleh membawa laporan sepenting itu."

Apa masalahnya? Mereka juga tidak mungkin membawa kabur setumpuk kertas tidak berguna yang tidak bisa menghasilkan uang dalam waktu cepat, bukan?

"Tapi─"

"Tidak usah banyak protes. Ambilkan saja, dari pada kau membuang waktu tidak berguna di sini."

Astaga. Tidak berguna, katanya. TIDAK BERGUNA? Andai memotong kepala orang tidak berdosa, aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya pada orang ini.

Untung tampan.

"Baiklah. Apa ada yang lain, Pak?" tanyaku lagi, tidak mau disuruh untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Untuk sementara tidak ada."

Yah 'untuk sementara', artinya akan ada lagi sebentar.

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!

Kukeraskan rahangku hanya untuk tidak memakinya saat ini juga. Heran, kok punya GM begini amat yah sama bawahannya. Di mana hati dan prikemanusiaannya?

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Hn."

Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah, lalu undur diri dari hadapan laki-laki diktator itu.

...

"Ini laporan yang Bapak minta." kataku sambil menyerahkan laporan penjualan bulan kemarin yang dibungkus dengan map hitam kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima lalu memeriksanya. Belum ada kata-kata yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Ia hanya diam sambil mengamati.

"Hn."

Yesssssss!

Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.

"Buatkan kopi hitam. Jangan yang kemasan, ada biji kopi yang sudah di siapkan."

What?

Mataku melotot. Apa-apaan dia?

"Ada house keeper kan, Pak?" lagi aku menanyakan ke mana house keeper milik perusahaan.

"Lama. Lagipula kau ada di depanku sekarang dan lebih menghemat waktu dari pada memanggil mereka."

Triple shiiiiiit!

Seharusnya ia bilang dari tadi supaya aku bisa menyuruh HK untuk membuatkannya.

"Tapi, saya juga punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya selesaikan, Pak. Hari ini." kataku kesal.

"Hanya menginput laporan, kan. Itu tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama." sahut Sasuke tidak mau mengalah.

 _Hell_ , dia kira laporan harian itu tidak banyak? Aku juga masih baru kan, jadi, jari-jemariku masih belum terlalu fasih.

"Tapi─"

"Lebih menghemat waktu jika kau membuatkanku sekarang. Lagipula itu tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Hanya lima belas menit kurang, kopiku selesai." katanya dengan nada final.

Aku menunduk, keluar ruangannya sambil menyeret langkahku.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura. Aku tahu kau pasti senang kan di panggil terus oleh Tuan Uchiha?"

Aku mendelik pada Karin sekertarisnya Sasuke.

Dasar bodoh.

Apa matanya sudah buta hingga tidak melihat bagaimana wajahku sekarang? Bagaimana kondisiku sekarang? Bagian mana dari diriku yang senang dengan kelakuan Sasuke?

"Kau mau gantian?"

Karin mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu buatkan dia kopi hitam sekarang." kataku.

Raut wajah Karin berubah masam. "Tidak bisa. Kali ini kau saja yang buatkan. Dia menyuruhku menyelesaikan laporan dan tidak membiarkanku istirahat sebelum menyelesaikannya."

Kali ini rautku yang berubah masam. Dan tanpa konfirmasi pada Karin aku langsung pergi ke _pantry_ dan membuatkan pesanan laki-laki arogan itu.

...

"Kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu."

Akhirnya Tuhan.

"Bapak tidak memerlukan sesuatu lagi, kan?" tanyaku hati-hati. Biasanya ini hanya sementara sebelum dia menyuruhku lagi.

"Tidak. Kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu."

Wow.

Apa kopi buatanku bisa merubah mood orang jadi baik?

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." ucapku girang.

Dia menatapku heran namun tidak kupedulikan, aku meneruskan langkahku.

Akhirnya.

Semoga hari ini aku pulang lebih cepat.

...

 **Pair :** SasuSaku

 **Rate:** K+

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING:** AU, OOC, typo, alur GaJe dan kecepatan. (suka suka mickey)

 **Reload** **Mickey_miki**

...

"Sakura, ke ruangan GM sekarang. Laporan yang kemarin kau input katanya salah."

Keningku mengerut ketika Kuren mengatakan itu. Bukankah, yang seharusnya memeriksa laporan itu adalah kepala devisiku lalu mengatakan salah padaku sendiri dan menyuruhku mengubahnya sebelum diserahkan pada GM? Dan kenapa GM bisa mengetahui yang mana hasil kerjaku?

Uh, aku yakin ini hanya akal-akalannya lagi untuk mengerjaiku. Padahal lima belas menit yang lalu dan sebelum-sebelumnya juga ia sudah memanggilku, tetapi tidak memberitahuku apa-apa. Ternyata benar, ini tidak akan selesai sabelum jam empat, sama seperti yang lalu-lalu.

"Iya baiklah." sahutku malas. Capek sebenarnya. Naik-turun dari lantai lima belas dan lima itu bukan seperti jalan lima meter langsung sampai. Meski naik lift, tetapi liftnya terletak lumayan jauh, ditambah aku menggunakan _high heels_ makin membuatku capek dan pegal.

Ah, padahal pekerjaanku belum selesai. Baru juga sepuluh menit yang lalu disuruh kembali, sekarang dipanggil lagi.

"Lagi?"

Aku melirik Ino dan mengangkat bahu, "Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." sahutku.

"Sepertinya dia tidak bisa tidak melihatmu barang lima menit." kekehnya sambil menopang dagu melihatku.

Aku bersungut-sungut dan menatap Ino jengkel. "Dia psikopat." lalu tanpa menunggu balasan darinya aku kembali meneruskan langkah.

Tiba di ruangannya, aku menemukan dirinya bersama dengan seorang klien wanita. Cantik dan seksi, tipekal pria-pria zaman sekarang yang menamai diri mereka sebagai pencinta wanita.

"Permisi, Pak."

Mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka padaku.

"Ada─"

"Satu mokachino dan kopi hitam, lima belas menit dari sekrang." katanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa?"

"Sekarang."

 _ **Arrrrgghhhh**_... Sasuke brengsek. Sialan. Pantat ayam. Menyebalkan. Apa gunanya _house keeper_ kalau staf admin yang disuruh.

Lagipula, dia bilang lima belas menit. Memang dasar, dia hanya ingin menyiksaku. Mana bisa dalam waktu segitu selesai? Belum perjalanan, proses pembuatan, dan antrian. Semua itu memakan waktu setidaknya dua puluh menit bahkan sampai setengah jam. Dasar tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Dengan langkah gontai dan makian buat Sasuke aku menuju kafe dekat hotel dan membelikan pesanan mereka. Untung saja aku sudah menyimpan kontak salah satu pelayannya, jadi bisa menghemat waktu.

"Ini pesananmu Sakura. Satu mokachino dan kopi hitam."

"Terima kasih, Yukimaru."

"Sama-sama."

Aku melirik jam di pergelangan tangan. Rupanya sudah dua belas menit berlalu, dan sekarang waktuku hanya tersisa tiga menit. Bisa gawat jika aku terlambat. Taring dan tanduknya akan muncul.

Segera kubawa kakiku secepat yang kubisa menuju kantor GM. Meski sulit, karena selain memakai heels setinggi tujuh senti meter juga harus melewati padatnya karyawan karena istirahat.

Sampai di kantornya, aku dibuat tercengang, rupanya wanita tadi sudah tidak ada. Jadi, apa gunanya aku bersusah payah membelikan mereka minuman ini? Apa bayaran dari usahaku?

Tatapan tajam milik Sasuke Uchiha.

Dia menatapku setajam tatapan singa yang menatap tikus malang yang terpojok. Padahal hanya telat lima menit, masa iya langsung dihadiahi tatapan seperti itu? Dia kira aku _wonder women_ yang bisa bergerak cepat ya?

"Lima menit."

Aku mendesah, menyesal sekaligus kesal. "Maaf, Pak. Banyak antrian tadi." jelasku berharap ia masih punya hati nurani untuk memaklumiku kali ini.

"Lima menit itu bisa membuat kerugian besar perusahaan."

Tidak ada hubungannya kan.

"Iya, Pak. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Saya akan berusaha untuk tidak mengulanginya."

"Usaha?" Aku mengangguk mantap. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat usahamu. Ini adalah kali keempat kau terlambat dan membuat clientku duduk dengan tenggorokan kering."

 _Lalu itu apa?_ batinku saat tanpa sengaja mataku melirik bekas minuman di atas mejanya yang belum sempat dibereskan oleh _house keeper_.

"Ya sudah. Taruh itu dan kerjakan kembali laporan itu."

Tatapanku kualihkan pada map kuning di atas meja. "Baik, Pak." kemudian aku mengambilnya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi." sahutku sebelum melangkah meninggalkan ruangan yang bikin sesak ini.

"Siapa bilang kau mengerjakannya di ruanganmu?"

Ha?! Lalu di mana? Di toilet? Semakin lama, GM ini semakin mengesalkan.

"Kerjakan di sini."

Loh! Maksudnya?

Dia bercanda kan?

"Kenapa?" dia bertanya. Tatapannya terlihat tegas, sarat tak boleh diprotes. Tapi mana bisa? Yang ada aku tidak bisa bergerak karena aura intimidasinya terlalu besar untukku.

"Aku harus kerjakan di sini?" sekali lagi aku memastikan.

"Hn."

Aku yakin itu artinya ya.

"Tapi komputerku kan tidak bisa dipindahkan, Pak."

"Pakai flash dan kerjakan di lapotopku."

"Tapi, programnya kan tidak bisa di copy."

"Semua program yang ada di perusahaan sudah ada di laptopku."

Mengesalkan.

"Tapi─"

Aku menghentikan ucapanku ketika melihat tatapannya yang berubah semakin tajam.

"Baiklah." sahutku lemas.

Hah, untung tampan.

...

Kurang lebih dua jam aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku di kantornya dan selama itu pula, perasaanku tidak enak. Benar-benar tidak enak. Bagaimana bisa rileks bekerja kalau selama kukerjakan laporanku tatapannya itu tak pernah lepas dari gerak gerikku? Bagaimana bisa aku bergerak leluasa kalau diperhatikan seperti itu?

Ada satu waktu, ketika aku menggaruk kepala karena gatal, dia berdehem dan menatapku tidak suka, katanya dia tidak suka ada ketombe dan rambut rontok di sofanya. Ada lagi, gerakan tanpa sadar yang kulakuan dan ia lagi-lagi protes. Katanya dia tidak suka bekerja dalam satu ruangan dengan perempuan yang jorok. Padahal aku hanya menaruh bolpoin di antara hidung dan bibirku yang kumanyunkan. Di mana letak kejorokannya? Memang dasar hanya ingin menegurku saja dia.

Dan untungnya semua kesabaranku terbayar. Pekerjaanku selesai dan ia menyuruhku kembali ke keruanganku. Itu pun ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan angka empat, satu jam sebelum jam kantor selesai. Seperti yang lalu-lalu. Bukankah ia seperti iblis? Padahal pekerjaanku yang besok harus kukumpulkan harus selesai hari ini.

"Aku permisi." pamitku

"Hn."

Yah 'hn', apalagi?

Terima kasih?

Jangan bercanda.

...

Ah, hari yang benar-benar melelahkan.

Baru tiga minggu aku bekerja di hotel ini, namun rasanya masih seminggu. Perlakuan GM padaku masih belum berubah. Bukannya disuruh mengerjakan pekerjaanku, aku malah dikerjai dan menjadi HK pribadinya. Kenapa tidak sekalian aku disuruh jadi babunya?

 _ **Arrrggghhhh...**_ Aku benar-benar kesal dengan GM itu. Sasuke- pantat ayam- Uchiha.

Aku masih ingat, bahkan kejadian itu masih tertancap dalam benak hingga rasanya tidak akan bisa dicabut apalagi dibuang. Hari pertama bertemu, ia langsung memelukku, mengatakan sesuatu yang terlalu absurd buat ditelaah otakku. Katanya, ia merindukanku. _Hell_ , yang benar saja? Mana pernah aku mengenalnya, bertemu saja baru kali itu.

Dan selanjutnya, tubuhku refleks melakukan gerakan pertahanan diri, yaitu mendorongnya sampai ia terjatuh─ dengan sangat tidak elit, tentu saja (sampai-sampai aku tak bisa menahan tawa, bahkan sekertarisnya juga yang tidak sengaja masuk untuk menyerahkan laporan tertawa tertahan).

Siapa yang tidak kaget kalau tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang tak kau kenal memelukmu? Tidak ada. Membiarkannya? Apalagi. Biar kata ia tampan, salah satu lelaki idaman, pemilik posisi penting dalam perusahaan tepatku melamar kerja, bahkan pemilik feromon yang memikat para wanita, tetap saja itu adalah tindakan kriminal. Aku tidak salah, kan?

Akan tetapi, sayangnya, istilah hukum alam sangat berlaku dalam perusahaan ini. Atasan selalu benar, tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya. Dan aku sebagai calon karyawan baru tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menerima konsekuensi dari apa yang sudah kulakukan.

Malangnya nasib anakmu ini, Mah.

"Mau sampai kapan kau melamun, anak baru?"

Aku menghela nafas, bersyukur bukan teguran dari atasan atau perintah yang kudapatkan, tapi dari Ino, cewek manis ala Barbie sekaligus tetangga kubikelku. Ia berdiri sambil bertumpu tangan pada sekat pembatas antar kubikel kami.

"Aku tidak melamun, Ino. Aku sedang istirahat. Aku capek..." keluhku. Dahiku kubenturkan di atas meja kerja lalu memejamkan mata. "Aku tidak sanggup. Aku mau resign."

"Heh!? Yakin?" dia mengejek, tahu kalau tidak ada kesungguhan dalam ucapanku.

Aku menggeleng. "Tapi ingin."

Ino berdecih, "Tapi tidak sanggup."

Dan aku hanya bisa merutuki diri sendiri karena ucapan Ino yang benar. Aku memang tidak sanggup melakukannya. Sudah cukup, aku merasakan jadi seorang pengangguran selama hampir tiga tahun. Mendengar omelan orang tua tiap hari, diremehkan oleh letting karena tidak bisa menghasilkan apa-apa, juga rasa iri pada mereka yang sudah sukses di usia muda. Tidak lagi.

Cari lowongan kerja di kota sekeras ini benar-benar butuh perjuangan yang luar biasa. Aku sudah merasakan bagaimana terik menggosongkan kulitku, setor berkas ke berbagai perusahaan (yang entah dibuat apa sekarang berkas yang sudah kukumpulkan), dan ketika sudah mendapatkan kerja dengan gaji yang bagus, aku mau keluar begitu saja hanya karena GM yang menyebalkan? Tidak akan.

"Ya. Tidak sanggup..." sahutku lemas, masih dengan kepala yang tertumpu pada meja. "Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan pantat ayam itu. Laki-laki diktator itu selalu saja menyuruhku melakukan apa yang ia mau dan membuatku menelantarkan pekerjaanku. Lalu ketika jam kerjaku akan berakhir, dia baru membiarkanku mengerjakan pekerjaanku. Dia adalah iblis."

"Yah," Ino menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung, "Aku juga heran sih sebenarnya. Kenapa malah kau yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh GM. Aku dan anak-anak senior lainnya, tenang-tenang saja waktu baru masuk, paling kami dikerjai oleh senior yang duluan masuk. Itu pun tidak semelelahkan sepertimu, Sakura. Malah pak Uchiha juga tidak pernah menghiraukan kicauan karyawan wanita lain." Ino berhenti sejenak lalu memandangku curiga. Matanya memicing dan menatapku intens, seolah aku adalah tertuduh yang tak bisa kabur dari dakwaan, "Apa kau sudah berbuat sesuatu padanya?" Nada curiga tak bisa ia sembunyikan dari kalimatnya.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. _Iya_ _mungkin_ , sahutku dalam hati. Tapi, masa gara-gara itu? Aku tidak yakin. Aku melirik Ino yang masih menatapku curiga. Aku ingin memberitahu kejadian awal kami bertemu, tapi, itu juga tidak mungkin. Mulut Ino seperti selang bocor, bisa-bisa besok muncul gosip yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula aku tidak mau jadi korban _bully_ karyawan penggila Mr. Uchiha-pantat ayam- Sasuke.

"Entahlah."

Suara helaan nafas Ino terdengar di telingaku, "Lalu kenapa malah memperlakukanmu seperti _house keeper_? Eh, tidak. _House keeper_ saja tidak diperlakukan seperti itu oleh pak Uchiha."

"Tidak tahu." wajahku semakin kubenamkan pada meja. "Menurutmu, apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya?" tanyaku dan berpaling menatapnya.

Tapi, Ino tidak menjawab. Ia terdiam beberapa detik sebelum secara tiba-tiba rautnya berubah, seperti padang tandus yang diguyur hujan, memekarkan bunga-bunga yang ada di sana. Binar bahagia jelas tercetak di wajahnya.

Aku bangkit dan menegakkan tubuh, melihatnya seperti itu, rasa tidak enak langsung menyerangku. "Kau kenapa?"

Ino tersenyum tidak jelas, "Apa jangan-jangan dia menyukaimu, ka─"

"Tidak." potongku cepat.

Yah, Ino dan otaknya, selalu saja menarik kesimpulan sendiri. Dan itu benar-benar membuatku jengkel. Seperti ia seorang psikolog saja bisa membaca seseorang lalu menyimpulkannya. Padahal otaknya juga kadang bergeser.

"Eh?!"

"Dan jangan berpikir macam-macam. Dia tidak menyukaiku, titik."

"Ta─"

"Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana sikapnya padaku, mana ada laki-laki yang menyukai perempuan dan memperlakukannya seperti itu? Tidak ada. Pendekatan macam apa itu?"

"Lalu kenapa? Memang kau pernah berbuat salah padanya?"

"Mana kutahu, Ino. Aku sudah bilang padamu kan tadi. Pantat ayam itu, memang hanya ingin menyiksaku."

"Tapi pasti ada alasannya. Kau pasti sudah melakukan kesalahan. Mengakulah."

Aku menatapnya tidak suka. "Kalau aku salah, ia seharusnya memberiku SP atau tidak menerimaku sekalian, tapi kenapa malah menyiksaku seperti ini?"

Ino angkat bahu, "Entahlah. Hanya kau, dia dan Tuhan yang tahu."

"Ralat. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu."

Ino mendesah, "Hanya orang jahat yang seperti itu."

"Ya, dia salah satunya."

Ino memandangku, "Kau sungguh membencinya karena ini, Sakura?" aku mengangguk. "Ya."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Astaga Ino. Kau membuatku tambah pusing, kau tahu. Memang, apalagi yang harus kurasakan padanya selain kesal dan jengkel juga benci? Suka? Itu tidak mungkin. Sudahlah."

"Yah, baiklah. Itu urusanmu sajalah. Lagipula benci dan cinta itu hanya dipisahkan oleh sekat yang tipis, asal rusak sedikit yah pasti jadi cinta."

Aku menggeram tertahan. Jengkel dan dongkolku semakin bertambah karena mulut Ino. Aku jadi berpikir, kenapa aku bisa punya teman seperti dia? Apa dia menyantetku? Atau aku yang khilaf?

"Ya... Ya... aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Lanjutkan kerjamu. Sebentar lagi jam kantor usai, kau tidak ingin lembur, kan?"

Aku menghela nafas lemas, "Biar tidak mau lembur, tetap saja aku akan lembur."

"Yah... hm... ah, aku bingung. Sudahlah. Aku tidak tahu kata-kata motivasi yang bisa membuatmu semangat, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu, kalau ti─"

Aku memandang Ino nanar, air mataku serasa ingin keluar.

Ino mendengus kasar, "Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Sakura. Aku juga tidak bisa membantumu. Aku juga capek."

"Jahat. Padahal kita ini kan sahabat sejak kecil."

"Yah, itu kalau di luar kantor. Maaf-maaf saja Sakura, aku juga takut pada GM─ walaupun aku mengagumi tubuh dan ketampanannya, tapi kalau marah─ uh... lebih baik aku mundur. Aku tidak berani"

 _Ino sialan._ Apa salahnya dia membantuku, toh dia tidak akan diapa-apakan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau berubah."

"Ini realistis, Say. Kalau keadaannya seperti ini, aku juga lebih baik menyelamatkan diri."

"Egois."

Ino angkat bahu, "Setidaknya aku tidak suka mengurusi urusan orang lain, bukan."

"Tapi kepo."

"Itu manusiawi."

Kenapa Ino selalu punya kata-kata untuk melawanku sih. Aku jadi tambah dongkol.

Ini semua karena Sasuke sialan _._

 _Dasar, psikopat, sialan, sialan, sialan._ Aku terus memakinya dalam hati.

 _Tapi tampan._

Sialan. Setan mana yang menginterupsi kekesalanku.

Kuhempaskan tubuh untuk bersandar di kursi. Kembali meneliti angka-angka yang ada di layar komputer.

Ah, berapa lama lagi aku harus di sini? Aku jadi rindu pada ranjang dan bantalku. Novel yang kemarin baru kubeli juga. Mereka pasti sangat merindukanku sekarang.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Eh?! Cepat sekali.

"Ino─"

"Aku duluan, yah Sakura. Pacarku sudah menungguku di bawah. Bye..." Ino tiba-tiba memotong ucapanku sebelum benar-benar selesai kulontarkan, aku bertambah lemas.

Aku mengangguk lesu sebagai jawaban. "Hah..."

Dan sekarang sisa aku yang berada di ruang ini, dengan laporan yang masih tersisa dua pertiganya.

 _ **Arrrgghhhh**_ , ini semua gara-gara Uchiha Sasuke menyebalkan itu. Seharian ini, bukannya ia membiarkanku menginput laporan, ia malah menyuruhku melakukan tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh _house keeper atau sekertarisnya_.

Untung saja aku pengagum pria tampan, kalau tidak sudah kulempar wajahnya itu dengan sendalku dari dulu.

Hah, sampai kapan penderitaanku ini berakhir, Tuhan?

Pengangguran atau perintah rese GM, benar-benar tidak ada yang menyenangkan.

Hampir tiga jam aku selesai menginput laporan, dan sekarang langit sudah gelap bahkan gemuruh dari amarah langit sudah keluar. Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit lagi, sampai awan menjatuhkan titik-titik airnya.

"Selamat malam, bu Sakura?"

Salah seorang _house keeper_ menyapaku. Dia adalah pak Asuma, karyawan senior di sini. Sudah hampir lima tahun bekerja hingga akhirnya diangkat jadi _captaint haouse keeper_. Lama, kan? Itupun juga dilihat dari kinerja kerjanya yang baik. Ini juga yang sebenarnya menjadi alasanku tidak mau keluar dari perusahaan ini. Banyak orang yang tidak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan mudah, naik pangkat dengan cepat, atau gaji yang memuaskan, tapi mereka tetap berusaha supaya tidak menjadi pengangguran. Jadi, kalau aku keluar, belum tentu aku akan mendapat pekerjaan baik seperti ini. Dan lagi, tidak memungkinkan predikat pengangguran abadi akan kudapatkan kembali.

Aku balas tersenyum, "Malam juga, pak Asuma." Meski pangkatku lebih tinggi dibanding dia, tapi tetap saja aku masih junior di perusahaan ini. Lagipula ia juga lebih tua dariku, "Oh ya, Pak. Bagaimana keadaan Mirai, sekarang? Kudengar kemarin ia demam?" tanyaku basa basi.

"Sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih, bu Sakura." sahutnya tak kalah sopan.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Syukurlah. Maaf ya Pak, kemarin saya tidak sempat pergi, kerjaan benar-benar menumpuk." _dan permintaan GM yang memuakkan_ , lanjutku dalam hati.

"Iya, tidak apa. Saya mengerti, kok. Ibu juga masih baru di sini, pastinya belum terbiasa dengan pekerjaannya."

Aku tersenyum, "Iya, Pak." _Apalagi dengan kerjaan tak bermutu dari GM_ , cibirku dalam hati. Lagi. "Ah, kalau begitu saya permisi ya Pak. Sudah malam, takut busnya pergi duluan. Lagipula cuacanya sedang mendung."

"Ah, iya... iya... hati-hati di jalan yah bu Sakura." balasnya.

Satu lagi yang membuatku urung memberikan surat resign pada HRD, meski GM-nya kelewat menyebalkan, tetapi kebanyakan karyawan di sini ramah hingga membuatku betah. Sangat sulit mendapatkan tempat kerja dengan karyawan ramah seperti mereka.

Tiba di halaman depan hotel, kesialanku bertambah. Rupanya langit tidak mau berkompromi dengan keadaanku dan menurunkan titik-titik air dengan deras.

Aku mulai bimbang, tidak mungkin menunggu hujannya reda. Bus tidak akan mau menunggu. Tapi, kalau diterobos, kemungkinan aku akan sakit besok. Aishh, ini semua gara-gara pantat ayam itu.

"Kau sendiri?"

Aku berpaling manatap pemilik suara yang tiba-tiba menerobos gendang telingaku. Panjang sekali umurnya, diumpat dalam hati, langsung muncul.

"Iya, Pak. Saya sendiri." _dan ini semua gara-gara kau brengsek._

"Kau mau kuantar?"

Eh? Serius? Tumben baik, biasanya cuma menyusahkan.

Tapi,

Tetap saja harga diri itu lebih penting. Laki-laki ini sudah membuatku kesusahan, masa iya diberi tumpangan langsung ikut? Murahan sekali aku kalau begitu.

"Terima kasih, Pak. Tapi, tidak usah. Saya tunggu hujan ini sampai reda saja."

Laki-laki itu menatap ke depan dan langit yang ditutupi awan hitam tanpa bintang.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya ragu.

Dan aku juga mengangguk. Meski ragu, sebenarnya, "Yakin, Pak."

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu, aku duluan."

What? Hanya begitu saja? Tanpa ada tawaran kedua kali? Laki-laki ini memang batu alias tanpa perasaan.

"Iya, Pak. Hati-hati di jalan."

Dan ia pun pergi. Hilang di balik pintu kemudi mobilnya yang baru saja diantarkan oleh petugas valet hotel.

Sementara aku, masih berdiri di depan hotel dan berpikir. Kapan hujannya reda? Kapan aku bisa pulang? Kapan aku bertemu kamarku? Dan kapan aku bisa menikmati ramyon bungkus yang kemarin kubeli sambil membaca novel baruku? Pasti lama.

Akhirnya, setelah berpikir beberapa detik dengan terpaksa aku memilih menerobos. Dari pada tidak pulang lebih baik aku sakit, setidaknya aku mempunyai alasan untuk tidak masuk kerja besok dan mungkin saja GM itu bisa intropeksi diri dan berubah. Tidak lagi berbuat semena-mena pada karyawan lemah lembut sepertiku.

Rasa dingin perlahan mulai menjalari tubuh ketika tetes air hujan satu per satu membasahi tubuhku. Tas yang kugunakan sebagai pelindung, sama sekali tidak membantu. Angin yang berhembus kencang, juga derasnya air hujan yang turun, sedikit memburamkan penglihatan dan membuatku sulit berlari. Dan gara-gara itu pulalah, kesialanku bertambah. Aku tersandung batu, lalu terjatuh di aspal. Sungguh memalukan sekaligus menyedihkan.

Aku benar-benar ingin mengutuk GM pantat ayam itu menjadi pantat ayam sungguhan. Gara-gara dia, keadaanku jadi menyedihkan begini. Bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri, bagaimana keadaanku. Di tengah hujan deras, aku terjerembab pada kubangan air hujan yang kotor, seluruh pakaianku basah, kaki terkilir dengan rasa perih yang menyengat plus mendapat predikat sebagai manusia paling menyedihkan dan tidak ada orang yang bisa dimintai pertolongan.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa nasibku malang seperti ini? Kenapa bisa aku bertemu dengan manusia kejam seperti dirinya? Dan kenapa dia diciptakan dengan wajah malaikat yang membuatku tidak bisa menendang wajahnya?

Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan ini semua.

Tin.

Eh?

Suara klakson mobil mengalihkan perhatianku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa bergerak pun bangkit untuk menghindar. Tubuhku terlalu lelah, kakiku juga sudah kebas ditambah dengan rasa menyengat yang perih pada pergelangan kakiku karena terjatuh.

Tuhan, bukan ini maksudku? Aku hanya tidak tahan pada sikap laki-laki itu dan bukan pada nasibku. Aku tidak ingin hidupku berakhir seperti ini dan pada waktu ini. Aku tidak ingin masuk koran dengan judul, _**wanita paling menyedihkan ditabrak lari**_.

Akan tetapi, sepertinya doaku tidak akan dikabulkan kali ini. Aku benar-benar tidak bertenaga untuk bergerak, dan lagi pandanganku mulai memburam. Dan tahu-tahu, tiba-tiba semuanya jadi gelap. Tubuhku luruh di aspal. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku selanjutnya.

...

" _Oh ya Sasuke. Apa nanti kita masih akan seperti ini jika aku sudah kembali pada tubuhku? Apa aku masih mengenalmu?"_

Apa itu?

Mimpikah?

Tapi, perasaan ini sepertinya pernah kualamai. _Dejavu_ , kah? Dan kenapa mereka tidak terlihat asing? Ah, tentu saja tidak asing, karena mereka itu adalah aku dan si GM pantat ayam, Sasuke Uchiha. Lalu pertanyaannya adalah kenapa aku bisa memimpikan kami berdua? Berbicara seperti kawan.

Sasuke tiba-tiba behenti dari kegiatan mengetiknya dan manatap diriku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ku mengerti. Sejenak dia memejamkan mata sembari menghela nafas lalu menjawab diriku, " _Entahlah. Dan kau tidak perlu memikirkan masalah itu. Kau akan mengenalku atau tidak, itu bukanlah masalah penting untuk saat ini. Lebih baik kau cari tahu dulu mengapa tubuh dan rohmu tiba-tiba terpisah. Itu akan lebih membantu_."

Beberapa detik berlalu, diriku dalam mimpiku itu terlihat terdiam sebelum menyahut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebelumnya diriku pikirkan, tapi, perasaan diriku itu begitu nyata kurasa. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, sama seperti saat tahu jika ada seseorang yang selalu bersamamu ternyata tak menginginkan dirimu.

Lalu mimpiku beralih, pada kejadian lain, tempat dan waktu yang berbeda. Sebuah Gang gelap dengan penerangan lampu jalan dan gedung-gedung kecil yang temaram.

Di sana, aku melihat seorang gadis. Aku tidak mengenalnya, bahkan bertemu pun tidak pernah. Dia terlihat ketakutan karena dikelilingi tiga orang pria dewasa. Mereka semua tampak berantakan dan menakutkan. Baik wajah dan penampilan mereka seperti preman pasar yang biasa memalak kaum lemah, kurasa mereka ingin berbuat jahat pada gadis itu.

Dan sesuai dugaanku, mereka mengepung gadis itu. Meminta sesuatu darinya lalu merampas tas yang gadis itu pakai. Gadis itu menangis, ketakutan sangat jelas terlihat dari rautnya. Aku ingin menolongnya. Sayangnya itu tidak bisa. Langkahku terasa berat, kaku dan terpaku pada tanah. Kakiku tidak bisa melangkah, barang seinci pun.

" _TOLONG... hiks... ku mohon tolong aku."_ Gadis itu berteriak. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat mereka. Membayangkannya saja, aku tidak bisa. Tuhan, tolong bantu gadis itu. Kumohon.

" _Tidak akan─_ "

BUGH.

Dan doaku, akhirnya dikabulkan. Aku lega. Benar-benar lega. Akhirnya ada juga orang yang datang untuk menyelematkan gadis itu.

Tapi, kenapa rasanya aku mengenal lelaki dan perempuan yang baru saja datang itu?

Lalu perasaan _dejavu_ kembali lagi kurasa. Suasana seperti itu, kondisi dan tekanan, semuanya seperti pernah kurasakan. Tapi itu jelas-jelas tidak pernah kualami.

Sebenarnya apa arti ini semua? Mimpi ini?

Kenapa aku diberikan mimpi seperti ini?

" _Brengsek... Akan ku bunuh kalian."_

Suara itu, memang dirinya, dia adalah sang GM, Sasuke Uchiha dan aku memang mengenal dia. Dan perempuan yang berlari di sisinya juga sangat kukenal. Dia adalah... diriku sendiri?

Kenapa aku mempikan kami berdua seperti ini? Apa aku dan dia memang saling mengenal? Tapi, aku yakin selama aku hidup, aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya ketika _interview_ beberapa minggu lalu.

"Sakura...?"

Suara Sasuke kembali masuk ke gendang telingaku. Samar dan penuh kekhawatiran. Sepertinya mimpiku akan beralih ke kejadian yang lain.

"Sakura..."

Tapi aku tidak melihat di mana dia.

"Sakura..."

...

Silau yang pertama kali kulihat membuat mataku sedikit perih. Entah aku berada di mana sekarang.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Deg.

Ada apa dengan jantungku?

Aku memalingkan wajah melihat orang yang sudah memanggil namaku. Dia adalah Sasuke.

Orang yang membuat tiga mingguku sukses berantakan. Biang dari semua penderitaanku.

"Aku di mana?"

"Di apartemenku." Sasuke memberiku air mineral dan membantuku untuk meminumnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tiba-tiba beberapa bayangan merasuk ke dalam kepala. Seperti mimpi yang tadi kualami.

"Sakura?"

Seperti potongan _puzzle_ yang dirangkai menjadi satu, saling melengkapi, mengisi kekosongan dan menghasilkan satu perasaan aneh yang selalu kurasa, namun selalu kuingkari.

Rindu.

Yah, aku rindu. Tapi tidak tahu untuk siapa.

"Sakura?"

Tiba-tiba air mataku jatuh ketika berbagai perasaan mulai campur aduk. Ketika semua ingatan itu kembali memenuhi kepalaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku..."

Dan secara refleks aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Yah, aku mengerti sekarang. Perasaan yang selalu kututupi itu adalah untuknya. Rindu yang selalu kusangkal memang untuknya. Aku memang mengenalnya. Dan aku sangat merindukannya.

"Sasuke..."

"Ada apa─"

"Sasuke..."

"Aku di sini Sakura. Maafkan aku, ka─"

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Hm... Apa─"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu."

"Kau mengingatnya?" tanyanya ragu.

Aku mengangguk, "Aku ingat. Maafkan aku. Aku rindu. sangat rindu."

"Hm..." lalu dia balik memelukku.

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N : Iya Gaje. Ngerti kok. Kan saya orangnya memang gaje, jadi tulisan ikut-ikutan Gaje. Hahaha...**_

 _ **Btw, thanks buat kalian yang masih mau membaca cerita saya, padahal saya hiatus sudah sangat— amat sangat lama, bahkan beberapa cerita saya sudah saya anggurkan. Maaf, nanti saya lanjut. Itu bukan janji, tetapi kewajiban. *cie...cie...cie...***_

 _ **Oh, ya saya hiatus bukan tanpa alasan yah. Jaringan di tempatku jelek, warnet juga sudah tutup, ganti kartu SIM lain mahal, jadi tunggu sampai keluar lorong baru bisa dapat jaringan yang bagus. Saya juga hiatus di FFN karena mengurus cerita di waty (baca ; wattpad) *kalau mau baca ceritaku di sana silahkan cari dengan id yang sama Mickey139. Cerita sleeping beauty kubuat per part nya, jadi original dan lebih lengkap.**_

 _ **Dan sudah yah. Hahaha *apaan sih tambah gaje aja. hehehe... LANJUT**_

...

OMAKE

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kau selalu mengusiliku dengan menyuruhku melakukan pekerjaan _house keeper_?" tanyaku saat pelukan dan tangisan sudah reda.

Kini kami sedang duduk di atas ranjang sambil menikmati sisa malam yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang ditelan cahaya mentari.

"Kalau tidak begitu, aku tidak yakin bisa melihatmu tiap hari." sahutnya ringan.

 _Heh_ , apa ini cara pendekatan seorang Uchiha?

Anti-mainstream sekali.

Tapi, kok bikin kesal, yah?

Aku bersungut, mendongak lalu mencibir, "Kau bisa menyuruhku datang ke ruanganmu saja kan, membawa laporan harian misalnya tanpa harus ada embel-embel yang lain.."

"Dan melewatkan wajah kesalmu. Itu tidak menyenangkan, Sakura." sahutnya sambil mengelus rambutku. Ia terkekeh dan menatapku lembut, tidak seperti yang biasa ia tunjukkan kalau di kantor.

Heh, benarkan dia hanya ingin mengerjaiku. Sialan.

"Aku pikir kau marah padaku karena sudah mendorongmu sampai terjatuh."

"Aku bahkan tidak memikirkannya lagi."

Aku bangkit dari sandaran ranjang dan berpaling menatapnya, "Lalu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

Dia juga ikut bangkit. "Kau mau menikah denganku?"

Eh?!

Mataku sedikit terbelalak kala kata-kata itu terlontar mulus dari bibirnya. Dia melamarku?

"Iya, kita nikah." katanya sekali lagi.

"Serius?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Aku serius."

Ya ampun. Cara melamarnya kenapa biasa sekali? Padahal ingatanku kan baru muncul. Lagipula mana cincinnya?

"Hanya begini saja?" sekali lagi aku bertanya.

"Memang apa lagi?"

"Tidak ada pendekatan?"

"Kau sudah tahu bagaimana aku kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak berdebar-debar seperti novel yang sering kubaca."

"Jantungku yang mau melompat Sakura."

Oh astaga, inikah kata-kata gombalan milik Uchiha Sasuke?

"Kau mau?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kalau tidak, bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja memaksamu."

Aku tertawa.

Yah Sasuke Uchiha dan sifat diktatornya. Apalagi?


End file.
